You and I
by acciodestiel
Summary: All Hermione wanted was a night of fun, but Ron ruined it. But someone comes in and makes everything better. That night, Slytherin and Gryffindor united. But, will it last? R&R. 1st Dramione fic. Sorta songfic to Lady Gaga's song You and I.


A/N: So, this takes place from 4th year to '8th' year, (like the kids are going back to Hogwarts after the war). There are gonna be a few differences from the book to this story. The Ron/Hermione kiss and marriage in the 7th book never happened, and that's basically it. I'll probably have more on the way.

It's a bit of a songfic, to the song 'You and I' by Lady Gaga. If you know the song, then you can immediately tell I used the song. I might use the song in a later chapter, like Hermione singing it or something. But I don't think I will. But when I listened to the song, I don't know why, but it made me think of Draco and Hermione. I think timeline wise is where it got me.

I tried to stick to the characters' personalities as much as I could. Please review. I would love to know how I can improve. And sorry for the long author's note, it's my first Dramione fic. And please don't be discouraged by the length of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights belong to the amazing author J.K.

Rowling.

I can't believe it. All I wanted was one night of fun. I've been so busy with school and helping Harry in the tournament, I wanted one night of fun to keep my mind off things. But Ron chose to ruin it. I told him not to ask me on the last resort and to pluck up the courage and ask me to the ball. It seems he thought I was just waiting for him to ask me. But he was mistaken. Viktor Krum asked me. All of the girls dreamed of him asking them, but he asked me. I mean, I know he only asked me so we can study, but he still asked me over all the other beautiful girls of Beauxbatons and Hogwarts. So I went, and now here I am, sitting on the staircase, crying and rubbing my feet. There were other girls surrounding me crying too, but I was the only one not being comforted by anyone else. Krum left and went to the Three Broomsticks with other students from Durmstrang. He didn't even ask if I wanted to go, he just left.

I decided to walk around the school, to take my mind off things. I decided to walk to the 5th floor. I never walk up there, so I'll just spend my time up there. All I could think about was a couch, to lie down on. As I turned a corner, I heard a creaking. I backed up, and looked to my left. There was a door, one that wasn't there before. I didn't know what to do, so I decided to go in and see what was in there. And there I saw it, to the right, a couch. Navy blue with the Hogwarts crest on it. I couldn't believe it, it's what I wanted. And across the room, was a bar, not bigger than the couch itself. I walked over there and saw what it had. It was an endless amount of butterbeer, my favorite.

I thought back to books I've read, and I came up with the only explanation for this room: The Room of Requirement. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_, but in a later chapter. Not many 4th, 5th, and 6th years would know about this room. It wasn't in the curriculum until 7th year. I poured myself a glass of butterbeer, and undid my hair. It fell down in curls, and I walked over to the couch with glass in one hand, and my shoes in another. I put my shoes on the couch, and sat down next to them.

As I was bringing the glass to my lips, I heard the door open and close. I dropped the glass on my lap I was so startled. It fell on the floor with a _crash._ I ignored it and turned my head toward the door. Looking at me was none other than Draco Malfoy. His hair looked as if he just rolled out of bed, his bowtie undone, and he carried his jacket over his shoulder. 'Malfoy? What are you doing here?' I stood up and went to the bar and got a napkin. I tried getting the butterbeer off, but the damage had been done. 'Look at what you made me do!' I told him.

'Don't look at me! You were the one who dropped it!' he held up his hands, as if surrendering. I guess the look on my face made him react that way.

'Sorry.' I muttered. I immediately regretted that, because Malfoy made a dramatic gasp.

'Did Granger just say sorry? To a Slytherin? I _never _thought I'd see the day!' he said sarcastically.

'Piss off _Slytherin_.' I told him, saying Slytherin as sarcastically as he did. I was getting even more annoyed by the second.

'Woah. Fiesty. Does this, by any chance, have to do with the Weasel?'

'Why do you care Malfoy?' I asked. No one really noticed the fight, so I expected him to be the last person to care.

'Are you kidding? Almost everyone in the hall heard you yelling at him.' He replied. I thought about it, and I have to admit, I wasn't being the quietest back there.

'Oh.' I looked down. My dress was completely ruined. A tear fell down my cheek. This night was turning out horribly. 'I'm gonna go. This bar is open to you.' As I went back to get my shoes, Malfoy sat on the couch. He took my shoes. 'Malfoy, I am not in the mood. Give me back my shoes.' I demanded.

'Not until you tell me how you found the Room of Requirement.' He answered. He looked up at me, and he was spinning my shoes around his finger.

'It just came up while I was walking. And how do _you _know about the Room of Requirement?' I asked. Did he read _Hogwarts, A History _as much as I did?

'I read when I'm bored. I finished the book I was reading, so I read a schoolbook.' He answered that as if it were no big deal. 'Shouldn't you be with Krum?' he asked. I dreaded that question.

'Uhh…well…he decided to go to the Three Broomsticks with his friends from his school.' I muttered. I didn't really want to answer. 'Why aren't_ you_ with your date?'

'She went to bed already, tired from gossiping with her friends all night. And why would Krum leave? I bet he got bored with a mudblood know-it-all like you.' There he goes, ruining my night even further.

'Just give me back the shoes Malfoy.' I reached down to get them, but he just moved them away from me. I kept reaching, he kept backing away. 'Give me back my shoes Slytherin.' I was getting annoyed. By now, I was practically on his lap. 'You know what? Keep the fucking shoes. I don't want them anyways.' I got up, but he tripped me. 'WHAT THE HELL MALFOY?' I screamed, looking up at him.

'Whoops.' He kept twirling my shoes on finger. I got up, having enough. He knew I was having a horrible night, yet he kept insisting on ruining my night even further.

'Do you want another repeat of last year? 'Cause that can be arranged.' I clenched my fist. By now, Malfoy was on his feet, closer to me than the couch. He had his 'signature smirk' on his face. Boy did he look hot. _Hermione, what are you thinking? Punch him!_

'I highly doubt that you'll do that again. You only did it last year to impress Scarhead and Weasel-bee.' I've had it. People always think they know who I am, but they don't. So I punched him, harder than I did last year. He held the left side of his face. 'What the hell mudblood? I was only joking!' He yelled.

'Don't call me a mudblood. And don't think you know who I am, 'cause you certainly do not.' We stared at each other. I looked into his grey eyes, he in my brown ones.

'You think I don't know you? I know more than you can imagine!' He was still yelling. I didn't believe him though. Does he honestly think he knows me?

'Yeah right! You hardly know me at all!' I yelled back. Malfoy always did this to me, make me angry. But he never made me cry. That was always achieved by Ron. Even though Malfoy made me mad, it never got as far as tears. For some reason, I made myself believe first year that he wouldn't let it get that far, but maybe that's just wishful thinking.

'Fine! You don't think I know you? I'll prove it! I know that…' He seemed to be thinking. 'I know that sometimes after curfew you go to the library to read.'

'A lot of people know that!' I countered. See? He didn't know me at all.

'Yeah, but they don't know why! But I do!'

'Oh really? Why do I go then? If you're so smart!' He's probably just joking. He probably doesn't know why.

'You go there to read muggle books! You miss the muggle world so much that you need to be reminded of your home once in a while!' He was still yelling. He knew. But anyone could guess that.

I crossed my arms. 'Lucky guess. Anyone who pays attention could know that!' Which was true, anyone could guess that.

'Fine! I know that whenever you're upset around the Weasel, which is all the time, you pour yourself into schoolwork! You only do extra credit when he makes you upset! I know that when you read, you're immediately brought into that world, and you can't focus on anything else except for that book in front of you. I also know that when you punched me last year, it wasn't because you were mad at me. I know you're gonna say 'Why would you honestly think I would punch you for no reason?' It's because you were mad at the Weasel for another unknown reason, and you took that anger out on me. You only punched me twice, and those were around Weasley or the mention of Weasley! You read to get him off your mind, you do extra credit to get him off your mind, you punched me twice, and when none of those work, you cry. You go to the bathroom, to the one occupied by Moaning Myrtle, and you cry. You talk to her, like she's the only one you can trust. Sometimes, you skip meals because you're so depressed! And you think I don't know you? Do you think that Potter, Weasel, or Weaselette even know these things about you? NO. But _I_ do!' He sounded out of breath, from yelling so much. And I was speechless. No one knew that about me, not even Ginny. Moaning Myrtle was the only one, but who would she tell?

He knew. Malfoy knew things about me that not even my closest friends would know. I don't know when it started, but I was crying. He finally made me cry, but not with sadness, with happiness. No one knew me like that, and someone finally understood me. So, I ran up to him and my lips met with his. My hands entwined in his hair. His arms went up as if surprised, then, he gave in. His right hand moved to my waist, and his left cupped my cheek. Soon, we were on our way to the couch. I sat down, and he sat down on my left side. The need for air finally caught up to us. 'Wow, Granger. What was that about?' He laughed. I loved the way his smile looked on his face; he needs to wear it more.

'Just, thank you. I can't believe you knew that much about me. I didn't even know you would pay attention to a mudblood like me.' I laughed nervously. He wiped a tear from my cheek.

'I guess tonight was full of surprises.' I wiped at the corner of his mouth. 'What is it?' He asked.

'Just…some of my lipstick, on your face.' I giggled. 'And I'm sorry I punched you. It looks a little swollen.' I put my hand on his cheek, it looked a little red.

He moved it away. 'It's alright. I had it coming. You were brave, Gryffindor. Just like last year.'

'Well, you bring out that side of me, Slytherin.' I got up. 'I'm gonna go. Goodnight, and thanks.' I was still smiling when his hand reached my arm. He pulled me back, and kissed me again. This one was different, better. I sat on his lap as our tongues fought for dominance. For some reason, this wasn't enough. I wanted more. I know I'm really young to be wanting to, but something about this place and this moment makes me believe this is how my first time is supposed to be. It feels like I've known him for a long time, which I have, to be honest. But not like this. He's still the same Malfoy, just more…understanding. He knew me, and it feels like I understand him more now.

My hands moved out of his hair and moved to the collar of his shirt. I pulled him in more. Both his hands were on my face now. My hands moved down, unbuttoning his shirt. His hands left my neck and stopped them. 'Gryffindor, what are you doing?' A look of concern crossed his face.

I laughed. 'I see you like that nickname.'

He chuckled. 'Better than mudblood. But I don't think you want this. We barely know each other and-'

I interrupted. 'But we do. You understand me more than anyone does. And I know we're young, but, there's something about this place, and this moment. I haven't felt so, not lonely, in a long time. There's something about…my lipstick on your face that makes me feel, that this is right. That this is supposed to happen. That tonight, it's not about Ron, Krum, Parkinson, or anyone. Tonight is about you and I.' I was nervous of what his reaction was going to be, but I smiled when I looked back up at him.

A tear ran down his cheek. He smiled, god I love that smile. I wiped the tear from his cheek, surprised he even cried in the first place. He kissed me as I continued to unbutton his shirt. He shrugged it off his shoulders. Then, he stopped kissing me to unbuckle his belt, and he slid his pants down. His boxers were green, like the color of his house. He turned me around and moved my hair out of the way. He kissed my shoulder as he unzipped my dress. I stood up to slide it off, and I turned toward him. He wasn't staring, just sort of gazing. I was wearing a black lace bra and black lace panties to match. I was so happy I wore those tonight, and not any unflattering lingerie. He stood up and kissed me, and he laid me down on the couch. He unclasped my bra, and we took off our only remaining clothing at the same time. He whispered 'You're beautiful' before we continued.

That night, as I know its very cliché to say, was perfect. And it wasn't one of those nights you see on TV where someone leaves right after it happens. As we lied in each other's arms, he used his jacket to cover my arms, and we fell asleep, exactly like that. Can you say cliché? Yes, but perfect.


End file.
